


Happy Birthday Oscar!

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Gen, Happy Birthday Oscraque!, crazy driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar gets a strange text from John telling him to come to Cobham. The only problem is, no one is there. Oh, and it seems like everyone has forgotten his birthday. <br/>That's a great start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Oscar!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So. . . I have nothing more to say than sorry about the all the random flip-flopping of scenes. Happy Birthday you adorable number 10!

Oscar looked at his phone again, nervously rubbing at the edges of the iPhone as he looked over the text again. He knew he wasn't the best at English-even with the years he spent in England (Some of his friends would constantly tease him over this but it's all in good nature)-but he was pretty sure that he had read this with spot on accuracy. 

His eyes went over the text once again. Just reminding u we need 2 meet up 4 some light training before the Everton match. C u @ Cobham by no l8r than 18:00. ;)

That had to be from John. He's the only one on the team who would add a wink emoji after sending out a call to the training grounds. 

The only thing was, it was 18:15 and John wasn't known for being late. An absolute downpour of rain couldn't stop him. Even if a freak traffic jam came in during the winter and a bunch of stray dogs needed saving, along with a blind orphan needing help crossing the street, somehow he'd still make it in before anyone else. He also seemed to have minutes to spare as he usually complained about them being late, even if it was a few minutes. Maybe it had to do with being captain. But he seemed to randomly miss coming on time to training just this once and didn't want to bother with showing up at all after seeing that he was late.

As a matter of fact, it was like the whole area was deserted. The medical staff wasn't around, the coaches seemed to just not want to turn up, the rest of the team wasn't there either. It was basically a ghost town that he had somehow stumbled upon on his own. 

Oscar stuffed his phone into his back pocket and sighed. Maybe John was talking about tomorrow. They usually didn't train this much as they already did some stuff just the day before. Either way, Oscar was going home before he would make an even bigger fool of himself. 

He picked up the gear in his easy to hold blue sports bag, slinging it on lazily and walking off the pitch. His footsteps seemed to amplify in the giant, deserted place even though he was walking on fine grass. All the while he kept his head down, muttering to himself in Portuguese on what he should do with the rest of the day.

Maybe it would be good to spend some quality time with Julia. She was growing crazy fast and he didn't want to miss a single second more than he could afford to be away from her. She always had an adorable smile on her face that warmed his heart and brightened his day. Just thinking about it made him feel better.

He got to the door and it automatically opened. Oscar stopped for a second, staring straight ahead for a moment before shrugging it off and blaming the sudden realization on bad memory. Maybe it was because-

"See you later and have a happy birthday, Oscar."

Oscar didn't register what happened for a moment and continued moving straight ahead, out of the training grounds.

"Thank you, Diego. See you tomorrow," Oscar responded back with a frown. 

The door closed quietly behind the two of them as Diego let it go, walking next to Oscar with a comfortable pace. The younger continued to walk down the hall right next to the man, not at all knowing some was beside him. 

That easily stopped when both of them reached out for the door in unison.

Oscar retracted his hand and jumped back, landing a good foot from where he was before.

Diego roared with laughter and stood hunched over, trying to get in at least a bit of a gasp.

"What on Earth caused you to do that?" Oscar shouted, not really caring that the other was still trying to get a breath. His heart was beating a mile a minute thanks to this guy!

"Because it's your birthday! What other way would we use to celebrate today?" Diego said in between little fits of snickering, trying to calming himself down.

"I don't know, call and say happy birthday?" Oscar explained, huffing with his arms crossed along his chest. "That's what my uncle--wait, did you say us?"

"Yeah, that's what you usually say when you're speaking about more than one person, Oscar. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm not sure if you are though because I don't see anyone else here!"

Oscar, flailing his arms around wildly, amplified that fact that the room was empty save for those two by doing this. Until he hit someone square in the face.

He turned around quickly, suddenly a bit afraid of the people he had grown to know over time. 

"Sorry, Ramires, I didn't mean to," the younger quickly said. Ramires waves his hand, a smirk coming to his face. 

Yes, he was definitely coming to be afraid of these people.

"It's alright, it gives me a better reason to give you your birthday punches!"

The onslaught of punches-not all of them that light-came quickly after that was said and it gave Oscar no time at all to duck. Willian especially wasn't letting up on them, constantly teasing about how it was going to bring very good luck. Twenty four couldn't come soon enough, even with all the 'good luck' it was said to bring. 

He'd have to remember this when Willian's birthday comes up again.

"How are you feeling, Oscar?" Eden asked with a lopsided grin on his face. Oscar only grimaced.

"Bruised and irritable, thanks for asking."

"Hey, you're supposed to be happy! We have a party ready for you and there's no way it's going to be wasted," Eden scolded jokingly. 

"You weren't supposed to tell him that we were going to make it a surprise," John muttered as he finally made himself known, typing quickly into his phone. He looked up for a moment only to arch his brow at Eden, then immediately going back to his phone. 

"If we give him any more surprises we might give the poor guy a heart attack or something like that," Eden responded, throwing an arm over Oscar's shoulder.

"He is right here and he would really like it if you didn't talk about him as if he's not in the room. I'm right here!" Oscar said, speaking in his own defense and taking Eden's arm off his shoulder. 

"Calm down, Oscar it's your birthday and you have to be calm on a day like this," Cesc told Oscar in a soothing voice. The Brazilian let out a sigh, all the adrenaline from being shocked going out of his system.

"That's good. Now we can go to that restaurant and have some crème brûlée or something." 

Oscar's eyes popped out a bit. They were really going all out for him this year! 

Did they ruin his favourite cleats? Because the Adidas shop ran out of his favorites a while back and he didn't want to hear another "What are those?" joke from Hazard anytime soon. 

There still had to be something that's going on. His old clubs never did stuff like this. Ever.

But Oscar regained his cool with a big smile on his face while he continued to stare at his friends, still surprised over all that was happening.

"Where are we going? Please don't tell me it's too fancy. I don't--"

"Don't worry, it's not that expensive at all. We're going to McDonald's," Diego said with a nudge to Oscar's side. Oscar smiled happily, already thinking of the many choices of burgers and the nice fries and—

"Just kidding. It's this nice Brazilian restaurant called Texas de Brazil that we think you'll like. Unless you still want to go to McDonald's. . ."

Oscar shook his head quickly. "No, I'm good! That's great! Really great. Thank you so much for everything."

The rest of the group just laughed at Oscar's flustered attitude, the laughing only getting louder as he started to blush. 

"Lads, I think we should start to head off now. They probably won't let us in if we're late for the reservation," John brought up, finally looking up from his phone and putting it in his pocket. 

"It's not for another 40 minutes!" Eden shouted in protest as he turned on his phone. "They probably won't even let us in."

"No, it's called buying the place for a few hours. One of the perks of being a Chelsea captain for so long. So it'd be nice if we seem like we don't just throw money around and actually come on time."

"Okay, I'm officially scared of you all," Oscar blurted out. 

Gary and Branislav promptly burst out laugh, easily ignoring John's icy glance at the two and instead leaned on the wall to stand up properly. If they heard John murmur that everyone was too immature for their own good, no one made it seem so.  
When the two stopped laughing, John ordered everyone into their cars which spurred Gary and Branislav into another round of laughter. Not dealing with this any longer, he still pushed them to their respective car even in their deadweight state. No one was going to ruin his impeccable reputation. 

-O-

The tiny ticking of a wrist watch filled the car. A tapping of a finger on the glass of said watch accompanied it.

"He's going to kill us."

"Correction, not us. Just you since you're the one driving."

Hands clenched the steering wheel as the sped a little faster at a turn. Hopefully a police officer didn't see that.

"I wouldn't have need to stop and wait had you not spent all your time remembering that you were driven here!"

"I'm sorry that I forgot that Natasha dropped me off here! She had to pick something up and I totally forgot!"

"That shows that you care! I feel so loved right now that I'm actually speechless!"

Another harsh turn. These police officers need to get glasses. Or maybe a proper speedometer.

"I said I'm sorry so you can be speechless all you want!"

"Do you think a simple sorry is going to help it?"

"Yes! What's the use of sorry if it's not going to help? And I thought you said you were speechless!"

"Sorry doesn't help a situation like this. They're for little things like bumping into someone! This is just. . . What were we even fighting about again?"

"I can't remember." A sigh erupted from Oscar's lips. He was starting to remember exactly what got him so mad at the other. "But I remember us sounding like an old married couple."

"We're both not even married that long," Oscar chuckled.

"And it'll stay that way if you don't pick up the pace! C'mon, Oscar you run on the pitch faster than you drive!"

"I'm going 5 kilometers over the limit." Oscar took a moment to stare at the person in the passenger’s seat before putting his eyes back on the road. "How fast do you drive?"

"Apparently faster than you. Anyway we've got 15 minutes to go and we're 20 something minutes away according to my GPS."

"How do you know it’s right? It could be off for all you know."

"It's the only reason I'm not late to practice."

Oscar slowed down and they got to the stop sign and slammed his head into the steering wheel. 

"We're so screwed."

"I keep telling you-"

"One more time Eden. Seriously, just one more time."

"Okay, fine. I'll leave you to mope."

"Thank you. How much time is left?"

"About 10 or something. Why?"

"That'll give me enough time to write a will."

"Move over you drama queen. Uncle Hazard will take care of this. His driving skills are known all over England."

Oscar looked like he was going to protest but stopped himself and instead switched seats with Eden. 

The Belgian surged forward, testing the car by going as fast as he thought was safe. Sadly, that wasn't safe enough.

"You're going to pay for my new Hyundai if you mess up this car."

Eden laughed, staring down at his phone with a look of utter accomplishment on his face. 

"I won't mind that since we're not even a kilometer away with 3 minutes to spare. Anything to say?"

"Nah, I'll settle with looking at the blurry scenery."

"Really? No thank you? I'm hurt, wounded even!"

Oscar only hummed as a reply, trying to stifle snickers that bubbled up as Eden kept sniffling. And sniffling. And . . . well it's obvious what he did next.

The car stopped, with the two climbing out of the car and rushing to the restaurant before John could pull out his phone to call them.

The men were instantly greeted to great smells and samba music playing in the background along with fanciful decor. It blew Oscar away. So much so that he stood at the entrance with his mouth agape, edges turned up in a near smile.  
"So you like the place?" Terry asked as he walked up to the younger one.

Oscar nodded dumbfound, still looking and scanning the place with his eyes and ears. This was certainly a birthday to remember.

-O-

"Willian, I think you've had enough," Nemanja said as he took the fork out of his friend's hand.

"You can't have enough of a good thing! Now can I please have my fork back?" 

"No, I literally just said you had too much. I think the dessert's coming out anyways."

Terry's head popped up from his plate, bringing out his phone once again and aiming it directly at Oscar. The latter didn't notices as he was cleaning his plate, really enjoying the food.

A sudden stop in the music stopped. No one noticed it since it was already quiet on its own but when the lights dimmed, everyone looked around. 

"Happy birthday to you!" sang a group of voices, echoing through the big building. Heads kept turning, but no one could find the source. 

"Happy birthday to you!" It was closer this time. Just right around the corner but still hidden by something.

"Happy birthday, dear Oscar!" Now the people were right here and even the Chelsea team joined in, even though their voices weren't as good. 

Oscar's face was split in two with a wide grin that John was capturing on his phone. He couldn't have asked for a better team in his life. 

And when he blew out the 24 candles on his favourite cake, he couldn't wish for anything else since he already had everything he needed here.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cheesy ending. . .I know. But it's cute so no hard feelings? XD Comment and everything else if you want. 8)


End file.
